Xifas
Introduction Xifas is the name of a street gang started by the villain Dumpsterfire. He created the gang from a group of his close friends, and Vampire E. The entire purpose of the gang was to defy the quirk law and to show the mass the enjoyment one could have if they would take back their civil right to use their bodies freely. That purpose later gets twisted as more and more challenges test the metal of the individuals. Philosophy The Xifas group believes that it is every man, women, and child's right to use their quirks freely. They believe that no one should be limited in the use of their quirk as long as they are not breaking any of the rights of other individuals. A person with a speed quirk should be able to run as fast as they want. A person with a strength quirk should be able to pick things up and box in competitions. A person with a invisibility quirk has the right to sit atop a building and people watch. People should have the right to defend themselves with their inborn abilities. The idea that the government can tell you what to do with your body is wrong. Motivation and alinment Dumpster Fire - Dumpsterfire is motivated to fighting against the system because a close friend of his mother was murdered by a slasher. She had a quirk that could breath fire, but she refused to use it and died. Chaotic Good Heroic Chainsaw - Yandere grew up with the american way plastered on her walls. Her father believed that everyone had inborn rights and his belief rubbed off on her. Yandere believes that it is her right to use her powers, and she does not care what others say. True Neutral Kong Gang Roung - Kong Gang Roung received his beliefs from his adopted father. He believes that it is one's right to use their abilities as they please. He also sees mutant types as being discriminated against. Unlike other types who can hide what they are the mutants can't. Their powers are always on and they have to limit themselves because of other's view. Chaotic Neutral Best Girl - Yashi could careless about the belief of it all. She joined for the rebellion and the violence. She likes to fight. She likes to burn people. She likes to see things burn. Her entire purpose their is to use her powers and have a good time. Thus she technically falls under the groups quirk freedom ideals. Chaotic Evil Vampire E - Vampire E is a part of the group because Heroic Chainsaw is a part of the group. Due to the nature of his quirk his emotions are stunted. Heroic Chainsaw's quirk gives him a emotional high, and people affect by her quirk also gives him a emotional high. He joined to get close to her so he can enjoy her quirk. Beyond that he does not care much. Lawful Neutral Members Dumpsterfire.png|Dumpsterfire (Leader)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dumpsterfire Heroic Chainsaw.png|Heroic Chainsaw (Yandere Adams)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yandere_Adams Kong Gang Roung.png|Dragon Fang (Kong Gang Roung)|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kong_Gang_Roung Best Girl.png|Best Girl (Yashi Akechi)|link=Yashi Akechi Vampire E.png|Vampire E (Momotaro Kondo)|link=Vampire E Mimi Ashur 1.png|Mimi Asher|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mimi_Ashur Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Villain Teams Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Groups Category:Villains